masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakurath
Hyakurath 'is the current captain of the Vatlantis Imperial Guards. When introduce, she was commander of the "Leon" or first squad of Vatlantis Imperial Guards but was promoted following Zelshione sudden retirement. Appearance Hyakurath has the appearance of a western noble, having blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with smooth curls. She has fair skin and a beautiful figure fitting to a lady with large breast. Her magic armor is revealing and has swirls patterns and has the color of blue. Personality Hyakurath is a proud warrior and always uptight as she sees herself as a role model for her squadron. However, despite this facade, she is a crybaby who is often discouraged when things go wrong. She also can't handle the pressure that comes from heavy responsibilities, such as being captain of Vatlantis Imperial Guard. She has a habit of saying "Do your best Hyakurath!" so she can overcome this. She is also determined and hates easy going persons She is afraid of Kizuna due to his abilities. Hyakurath's is similar to Himekawa Hayuru: both are upright, pure, hardworking and orderly, although Hyakurath isn't as short-temper and violent as Hayuru. Their like minded goals made them very close friends when Hyakurath was a student on the Ataraxia. Despite what most people think, Hyakurath admits she's not as pure as everyone thinks. While she's usually embarrassed and shy when Mercuria makes advancement on her, she's never actually shown trying to stop her. As well, thus she was nervous about doing Hybrid with Kizuna at first, she found herself enjoying doing it with him after a bit. During Harem Hybrid, she showed less resistance in doing it with Kizuna compared to Mercuria. Hyakurath tends to come off as a regrettable character. While she personally prefers a simpler life and doesn't think she's as great as other people think she is, she has all the qualities that make her best suited for the most important task. This causes her to be given the position of Captain of Vatlantis Imperial Guard following Zelshione sudden retirement, something she didn't want and would rather be relieved from as soon as possible. History Hyakurath like most members of the Imperial Guards, is from a noble line in Vatlantis. She lived in the capitol Zeltis. Her family has close ties with Mercuria's and so the two become very close albeit being very opposite. She is also acquainted with Aldea, noting that the later could've been a part of the Imperial Guards since she is also and noble and skilled fighter. Hyakurath inherited ' '''a holy sword and thus earned her nickname "Sword Saint". Plot (To be added) Skills and Equipment * '''Master Swordsmanship: Hyakurath is a famed sword master and her skills can rival Gravel's and Hayuru. She has been even called the Sword Saint because of immense skills. A testament of her mastery is that she was one of the chosen elites for subjugates the final machine god, Thanatos. As well, she was made the new captain of Vatlantis Imperial Guards after Zelshione suddenly resigned from the position, further highlighting Hyakurath immense combat abilities. * High Leadership Skills: Despite her timidity personality, Hyathurath is a surprisingly capable leader. She has been given more than a few high ranking position and displayed her ability to handle them. This was part of the reason why she was made captain of Vatlantis Imperial Guard following Zelshione sudden retirement. She has an unnamed armor and with it she wields '' * ' '- is a holy sword powerful enough to clash with Gravel's ''' '''and is able to damage a machine god despite not having augmented by Climax Hybrid. Trivia * While she was a student on Ataraxia, Hyakurath was a second year student and the class president. * It's hinted that Hyakurath's Heart Hybrid gear is of the Ros-series, since she was among the candidates for a core power up. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot